


Screwed

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: “You have a favorite Mexican dish?”





	Screwed

James dug through his pockets, cursing when he couldn’t find his phone. “It must be on the bed.” He sighed and fished his keys out from his bag. “I’m going to be so late.” Madison grumbled and unlocked the door, stepping into his apartment. “I’ve really got to clean this place up.” He walks over the empty ramen cups and walks to his room. “Maybe I should get a roommate.” James hums and looks around. “There you are.” He fetches his phone from his bed and checks the time. “Dammit.” James huffs and rushes out the door. “Goddamn alarm!”

When Madison gets to his first class, the bell rings. “Dammit!” He speeds by the other students, making it to his second class. “I hate my life!” He huffs and sits down. James looks around and spots a tall guy. The man is toned, tan, and tall. “Holy fuck.” He looks away, cheeks burning. He looks back over, studying the man. His hair is wild, his smile is gorgeous, his fashion is spectacular. “Dear God.” James gulps and fans himself. “I am so dead.”

By the end of the day, James discovers that the new guy’s name is Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson! He also discovered that they were in all the same classes together. James felt the need to curl up and die. He had a crush on a Jefferson! Those people were rich as hell. He was too, but not as much so as them. He felt like a commoner. Commoners can’t date royalty! Madison was screwed.

The next day, James made it on time to first class. “Thank God.” He sits down and glances around. “I really hope yesterday was a dream.” He gulps and pulls out his notebook and pens. “I really do hope.” He looks at the bored and starts taking notes. “Is this seat taken?” James blinks. Was someone talking to him? “Hello?” James looked at who was talking to him and froze. It was Jefferson. “I-I’m sorry?” Madison gulps. “Is this seat taken?” Jefferson smiles. Oh God, that smile struck James in the gut. “N-No. You can sit there.” He smiles at Thomas sheepishly. “Thank you.” Jefferson sits down, and James nearly fainted. He was so screwed.

James paces his room. “Jefferson. Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson.” He sighed and threw himself onto the bed. “I am an idiot!” He rubs his face. “A crush. On Thomas. Jefferson. A crush on Thomas Jefferson. God, I’m so stupid!” He rolls around. “Idiot!” He pulls his pillow over his face and screams. “Why must I like people out of my league?” He sniffles, hugging his pillow close. “I am so stupid.” James huffs. “I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!” James shivers. His stomach ached in a pleasant way. “I am so screwed!” He looked down and whimpered. “Dammit!” He got hard at the thought of Thomas. “Fuck!” James gnawed at his lip, taking his boxers off.

James walks into the lunchroom. “Please don’t be here.” He walks to the lunch line, glancing around nervously. “Okay. You made it.” He relaxes and looks at the menu. “Enchiladas or chicken parmesan?” He loved both. Correction. He loved food. “I like enchiladas.” James gasped and turned around. Fuck, it was Thomas. He mentally cursed at the jinx he put on himself. “O-Oh?” He grinned awkwardly. “Yeah, they are my favorite cafeteria Mexican dish.” Jefferson smiles, giving James butterflies. “You have a favorite Mexican dish?” His worries disappeared, replaced by curiosity. “Yes. I love quesadillas.” Jefferson’s smile turned into a blinding grin. Good lord he was screwed.

James was so happy when Saturday came along. “Finally. I can rest!” He sat up and grabbed his phone. “Hopefully I don’t have to leave my apartment today.” He looks down and swallows. “Fuck.” He hated morning erections. He had to pee in the mornings. This was going to be painfully pleasant. He got up and went to the bathroom.

James sighed, slumping into his chair. “I hate essays.” He huffed and logged into his laptop. “Five. Pages.” James grumbled and opened his notepad. “Five fucking pages.” He begins to write, but a certain something starts to distract him. “Dammit, Jefferson.” He grumbled and reached down. “I am so fucking screwed!”

Monday rolled in and James was so not in the mood. “I hope he’s sick today.” He walks to first class, hoping that Jefferson wasn’t there, “Maybe he’ll find a friend and sit with them.” He crossed his fingers and sat down. “Hi, Jemmy.” James’ heart exploded. “H-Hi James.” James gushed at Thomas. “How was your weekend?” Thomas sits, and James internally dies. “It was okay. Yours?” James smiles, leaning in and giving Jefferson his undivided attention. ‘I am so screwed.’

The next few hours were spent talking to Jefferson. Thinking of Jefferson. Looking at Jefferson. Just Jefferson. All day. The restroom was where James thought about Thomas the most. He fantasized all day, but the restroom was where James could really let those flow. He took every chance he got when he had to go to the potty. Each time, the fantasies would get hotter. He would think about fucking Thomas, being fucked by Thomas, them switching, etc. His favorite fantasy though, believe it or not, was kissing Thomas. Those lips of his were beautiful. As he jacked off, James thought about those lips around his cock. “Good God, I am so screwed.”

Weeks have gone by and James has spent everyday fantasizing about Thomas. It was Monday and James had invited Thomas to supper. “Okay. No touching. If you touch him, it could go wrong. You want him to like you.” He took a deep breath and set the table. “You can do it. The worst he can say is no. A simple no. A no will do no harm.” He nods and puts the food out. “You can do this.” The doorbell rings and James freezes. “You can do it. You can do it.” He rushes to the door and opens it. Fuck, he was screwed.


End file.
